


Never again

by TheNorthRemembers



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-14
Updated: 2013-02-14
Packaged: 2017-11-29 07:16:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/684307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNorthRemembers/pseuds/TheNorthRemembers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theon has an abusive relationship with Ramsay Bolton. Robb is his hiding place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Never again

**Author's Note:**

> It's the first thing I ever wrote so please don't be too hard^^

Robb’s eyes flew open when he heard the door of his bedroom open, but he remained perfectly still. He recognized the way of walking, the way of breathing and he knew it was Theon. But he still kept his mouth shut as he heard the ruffling of clothes falling to the ground. If his friend wanted to talk he would have already woken Robb up. 

Theon’s skin was ice-cold as he slid under the blanket next to Robb, but Robb managed not to flinch as Theon’s back pressed against his. He couldn’t hear it before but now, with their bodies in contact he could feel Theon trembling and Robb knew he was crying. Without uttering a word Robb shifted to his other side, having Theon’s back now curled up against his chest. 

Silently he pressed a kiss on Theon’s neck and wrapped his arm around his waist finding the other’s cold hand. Robb threaded their fingers together, squeezing them slightly and earning a squeeze in return.

It was just a little fragment of the comfort he wanted to offer his best friend but it was all he could do at the moment. Theon wouldn’t let him do more. If Robb would try to talk about what happened to make him cry again Theon would leave immediately. And that was something Robb could stand even less than this silence. This was Theon’s hiding place. His refuge. A place he could run to when things with his boyfriend went bad and lately…they have gotten worse and worse.  
Another kiss on the neck and Theon clenched his hand tighter, clearly trying to fight down the sobs. “I’m here.” Robb whispered in his ear. “It’s alright.” But he knew it was not.

The next morning he would wake up and find dried tears on Theon’s cheeks. Along with some fresh bruises and dead eyes. Theon would shrug it off, pretend nothing had happened or nothing would happen again, but not a week later he would sneak in again at night, maybe this time with a cut, or a dislocated shoulder, or even a broken finger. Or worse… 

Robb is afraid of that. He really is and at the same time he feels an almost unbearable hatred for Ramsay Bolton burning inside him. But all he can do is comfort Theon to the point he let him. Not more. And then finally there is that night when Robb’s door opens again. Not silent as usual it’s just pushed open and Robb suddenly knows something is different. He switches on his light and Theon stands there. Looking at Robb with hunted eyes. His lip is split and there is blood freshly dried on his face from his nose.  
He is trembling and this is when Robb notices the bag in Theon’s hand. There couldn’t be much in it but Robb knows what it means. “I did it.” Theon whispers and Robb can see tears filling his best friend’s eyes. “Yeah.” He says, swinging himself out of the bed. “You did it.” He can’t help but smiling as he takes the bag out of Theon’s cramped hand. He finally did it. After ten month of an abusive relationship Theon had finally left Ramsay.

Finally.


End file.
